100 Collected Drabbles: Russell and Holmes
by Vix of TARDIS
Summary: 100 stories 100 words each. Mary Russell and Sherlock Holmes, according to 100 prompts. For the Live Journal stories 100 community. Apologies for strange lines appearing in the last few chapters -- won't seem to let me fix them. Will try later!
1. nightmare:  A Long Night

_Harrowing images came as before. Cries of pain and terror, silenced by fire. Thrown clear, I could do nothing but echo their anguish, with my own terrible squall, as though it was I that burned. Yet something was different. In an instant, I was spirited away, soothed and comforted, within sight of a cooling stream. I drank deeply, and in a moment, I slept._

I awoke in the night to her screams. Rushing to her side with a cool glass of water, I gently stroked her hair until she slept.

I, however, stood watch for the rest of the night.


	2. breakfast:  A Proper Breakfast

"Holmes, I'm leaving now!"

As no response issued from the lump of bedclothes, save for the odd muffled snore, Russell shook her head and left.

On returning hours later, she was astonished to have awakened Holmes, who was similarly astonished that she'd risen so early after last night's excitement. Not satisfied with Russell's idea of nourishment, he'd insisted that she have a proper breakfast.

Though fasting certainly had it uses, Holmes knew firsthand it would not do as a habit. At Russell's protests, Holmes admonished, "The body cares not what the palate thinks!"

In spite of herself, Russell ate well.


	3. enemies: A Contrived Rift

Again they quarreled. He with haughty sarcasm, she with arrogant disrespect. Condescending, insulting, they took their turns cutting each other to the quick.

Again the couple made a scene. Bystanders expected they'd come to blows, so ferocious was their exchange.

Stopping short of slapping his face, she stalked off in a huff, as he continued shouting epithets at her back.

A slammed door was met with an angry harrumph – it was over for the night.

Much later, unobserved, she heard two knocks. Wearily, she let him in. A few moments support must suffice before animosity was renewed with the dawn.


	4. temptation: A Mutual Longing

She turned to gaze upon his face in the moonlight. Sleeping, he looked younger than his years. She longed to kiss him awake, acting upon her feelings, which she knew he'd not rebuff.

But, the time was wrong. Their lives could well depend on his alertness tomorrow. Instead, she snuggled closer, allowing sleep to take her.

He woke to a comforting warmth, sleeping peacefully at his side. At that moment, he longed to take what he knew would be given freely.

Daylight was too near, however, and she needed her rest. He closed his eyes and waited for the dawn.


	5. grief: A Mystery Solved

First there was tremendous shock, followed closely by pain, then empty numbness. Unheard cries of impotent rage, directed inward. "How could I not have known? Why did no one tell me? If she had only known what I became?" She returned to their rooms, only to withdraw.

That was how he found her,"Damn it all!" tightly shrouded in private darkness, despair, and lonely silence. He called for brandy, tea and cakes, and drew a bath to wash away the layers of regret.

At length, when she emerged, he offered awkward sympathy. She gave him her renewed determination in return.


	6. love: A Tender Vigil

She watched as he lay there, for any change. Oh yes, he'd spoken to her, of nothing but to let her know he lived, and remembered who she was. Her response apparently forgotten, his almost question was repeated, many times before she could finally tell him all was, for the moment, well.

When he awoke, spirit intact, she felt immense relief, and privately wondered if love was like this, though hardly possible under the circumstances. He was her mentor, her friend, her rescuer from what might have been. Wasn't that enough? She brusquely pushed those thoughts aside and tended him.


	7. friends:  A Fortunate Meeting

Holmes vaguely heard Watson arrive, and was almost asleep again when he heard Russell call quietly to Mrs. Hudson. At first he tried to stay in bed. Russell and Watson should meet on their own terms. Holmes quietly tended to his morning ablutions.

Donning his dressing gown, Holmes listened. Watson and Russell were getting on fine, no doubt due to Watson's natural way with the fairer sex. Still, he wouldn't interfere. Then Watson said something Holmes couldn't ignore.

"…and brought back my truest friend from the grave."

"I'll not have you worrying the child!" Holmes intervened.

Russell laughed, and understood.


	8. beginnings: A Welcome Interruption

Retirement suited well until ennui returned. Apiary fascination

thinned. Cocaine beckoned. Still, replenishing the hive was a concern,

and so he continued his task. He was certainly not expecting any

interruption, and when one did occur, he failed even to deduce his, that

is,_ her _proper gender, to his unexpected amusement. As he

required more data, he extended an invitation.

Absorbed in a book, she didn't see the man until she was practically

atop him. How dare he disrupt her solitude! Amazing how unlike the

Legend he should be. And yet he was. Accepting his hospitality, she

followed his lead.


	9. fear: A Fearless Detective

Sherlock Holmes is impervious to fear, should one trust Dr. Watson's

accounts.

Quite true, to be sure, as Holmes has encountered the most dreadfully

frightening things London has to offer without flinching. Aside from

his great brain, his fearlessness has made him the Great Detective he

is.

His reported mistrust of women notwithstanding, it stands to reason he

should have no fear of the bonds of matrimony. Thus, after waiting over

fifty years, he has taken Mary Russell as his most suitable, if very

young bride.

I should think any doubt regarding Holmes' courageousness can now be put

to rest.


	10. memory: A Captivating Memory

Russell silently entered the room, where her partner lay stretched out

on the sofa. "Holmes?" she called, but he was asleep, rather unlikely

at this hour, she thought, then remembered Holmes never connected time

of day with the body's concerns, or his own convenience. She sat in the

armchair, and began to read. Feeling unfocused, she put down the book

and watched him instead, suddenly captivated by the memory of a chance

meeting.

"Russell? What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

He stared at her, blearily, considering the implications, then sighed,

closed his eyes, and murmured, "Carry on."

She did.


	11. sound: A Heavenly Concert

Fascinating subject, bees

There is nothing so beautiful as music well played. Soaring strings  
enrapture, percussion sets the heart ablaze. Voices rise to the  
occasion, and if the chorus resembles angels, then the soloists are  
certainly akin to gods. The conductor is a driving force, skillfully  
leading the ensemble to glorious heights of passion, joy and fury.  
There is nothing but the all sufficient music. A taste of Heaven for  
the rapt listener, but for the curious buzzing sound he hears during the  
quieter passages. He bestows upon his seatmate an irritated nudge.

"Kindly do not _snore_, Russell, it is an unbecoming sound!"


	12. touch: A Confident Touch

Fascinating subject, bees

Long fingers caressed her hair. She leaned into his confident touch,  
knowing he enjoyed it as much as she. Neither said a word as her hair  
complied without its usual stubborn resolve.

"And now, the turban. Observe carefully so you can do it yourself next  
time."

She watched, learned, and remembered how it felt.

"Will this do?" She asked, as her disguise was complete.

"You'll pass. Don't allow anyone too close, until we have time to dye  
your skin properly. Half a disguise is no disguise at all."

"Perhaps you can help me with that process as well."

He smiled.


	13. bees: A Fascinating Subject

Fascinating subject, bees

_Fascinating subject, bees. Their culture drawing parallels to  
humankind, as well as providing a singular diversion in the midst of  
devastating ennui. Useful too, they are, for their honey and their wax.  
Honey is a sweet pleasure, good for scones and wine, among many  
delicacies, and beeswax candles still illuminate one's path when the  
power goes out. Not least of all, they can be a striking conversation  
piece, which may perhaps be what saved their lives._

"Really, Watson, I should never have told you how Russell and I met.  
Your penchant for melodrama has never once diminished all these years."


	14. lovers: A Lover's Reflection

We kissed, finally, and in the months, indeed, years to follow, we  
discovered how we fit together. Unlikely, it seemed, to observers not  
privy to our intimate affairs. Despite what was written, I had little  
doubt that Holmes could train me well in the ways of men, and I could  
certainly instruct him regarding womankind, though I was hardly  
representative of the norm. Then again, he was never typical himself.  
It seems we both had much to gain, and very little to lose from our  
partnership. In work as well as marriage, we would be a force to reckon  
with.


End file.
